jkarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Reiko Carrick
Reiko Carrick was a Human, part Arkanian Jedi Initiate in the Jedi Order, four hundred years after the Legacy era. He arrived at the Jedi Home II also known as the Jedi Hideout but had to move straight away to Onassia to hide out from the growing Sith Order He's the descendant of Zayne Carrick, One of the worst Padawan's ever lived but also the survivor of the padawan massacre of Taris, Although having mixed reputations about his family like 'being weak in the force' Reiko seems to be strong in the force. Reiko hopes to be A Jedi Master but also becoming a Jedi healer at the same time so he could aid others in battle, his path is a Sentinel '''as '''Saber Combat and Knowledge of The Force are both his strong points. Reiko is a Human but also part Arkanian by Zayne Carrick & Jarael's relationship, This causes Reiko to have Extreme Intelligence and The Lifespan for up to 99 Years, but certain Races with Force Sensitivity have A lifespan of 300 Years which Reiko possibly has. Biography Early Life Reiko was born to a Rich Businessman and A Market Trader, At The age of Eleven he was discovered by a Jedi Knight and was told that he was a Force Sensitive, Able to use the force, He was then told to prepare for the life ahead of him but had to wait until he was Twelve years old. The Goodbye & The Future When he was Twelve Years old, He packed all his things and said his goodbye's and was given a Robing that was worn by Zayne Carrick himself, He Stepped onto the Transport ship and waited Two Days for himself to arrive at the Jedi Home, During the Journey he had a dream, he saw himself, Older and A Jedi Padawan wearing Zayne Carrick's Robes holding a Yellow Lightsaber in a war, He then woke up thinking it was just a silly dream and that cannot happen. When he arrived, he met a Jedi called Rayon Nurrik and introduced him to the Jedi Order Classes and the teachings. He then looked up to Rayon as an idol, he wanted to become a Jedi Healer just like him but become a Sentinel whereas Rayon is a Consular. It was then announced that That the Jedi have to move to a secret location to hide out from the growing Sith. Currently He is trying to impress a Master and Train to become a Jedi Healer. Another Dream He fell asleep researching about Zayne Carrick in the archives, he then experianced another dream of him as a Jedi Knight with a Blue Lightsaber, concentrating within the force but it seems that he has stopped becoming a Jedi healer but turned to a Gaurdian. This slightly worried Reiko about the violence that he could cause during his time as a Jedi Gaurdian. The Last Dream of all. TBRP - To be Roleplayed. Personality and Traits. Reiko is a calm, eager person but clumsy at times like Zayne Carrick, his descendant, His clumsiness has held him back a few times but has never stopped trying, he is also a nice person he's always friendly towards people even though they've messed with him a few times, He always believe there is redemption. He always believes that a second time makes a second opinion and is a strong supporter of form Zero, It is also shown that as he grows older he will grow up to be a Handsome man and a Powerful Jedi. Powers and Abilities. Reiko has the ability to communicate with Animals and is very strong with the force unlike his ancestor Zayne Carrick who was 'just' able to being a force sensitive. He wants to Master Battle Meditation and has been reading various things about it, he is also fluent in many languages such as Basic, Rodian, Selkath, Binary, Bocce, Chenuh, Dosh, Durese, Huttese, Hapan, High Galactic, Mando'a, Shyriiwook & Rodese which is a very good skill on missions for him. Possessions. Reiko has a few possessions that have been given to him such as Galactic Credits, His Personal Credits account, Zayne Carrick's Robings, Zayne Carrick's Padawan (Yellow) and Jedi Knight Lightsaber (Blue) and A Book about the Jedi Code. He currently has a Standard Training Saber which is the colour Green which he hopes he'll keep when he is a Jedi Master.